


Talking to Evie

by adella_green



Category: First Cow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: Tiny text of those things Cookie could say to the most beautiful cow in the world
Relationships: Otis "Cookie" Figowitz/King-Lu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Talking to Evie

\- Hi. How was your day, huh? I think I will call you Evie, if you don't mind. You are the first cow here, so it's quite logical. But please don't eat apples.

\- Hi, Evie. I'm afraid, we won't be talking much in a week or so. We are leaving soon, at least I hope so. Not because of you, of course.

\- Hi. I'm here again and we are not leaving. I don't have to fear, King-Lu says, and he's wise, so I won't. 

\- Hi. I had the most beautiful day today, Evie, and I hope you did as well. I kissed King-Lu, could you imagine? He kissed me too, and I said I love him. I do. And I love you, baby Evie, thank you so much for your help and your company.


End file.
